Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 January 2017
09:05 James 09:05 when can my bot come back on chat 09:05 4:44 PM your time 09:05 ok 09:05 its 3:05 09:05 What did he do 09:06 Hi SnaggyBot 09:06 Fake User Alert 09:06 (boom) 09:07 (ultimateepic) 09:07 User blog:Money Hurricane/Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki: Chat Changes @MC 09:07 What did Derpy Bot do ;( 09:07 Ookooohhhhhhh 09:07 Oooohhh 09:07 I get it now 09:09 My bot won't be able to join until 6:54 EST tomorrow 09:09 SnaggyBot can :3 09:09 :p 09:10 Your bot is fake, all it does is record chat logs :3 09:10 Well, that contradicts the "fake part" :p 09:10 pls your probably is to 09:10 :3 09:10 :p 09:10 Mine had commands :3 09:10 And your bot does that. So special 09:11 ??? :p 09:11 ^ 09:11 Yours has commands. So special 09:11 Yes, it does, Eggcraft69 09:12 I think HHW only has 2, maybe three true actual "coded" bots, and the rest are phony 09:13 The ones that are for sure bots are HypercaneBot and Baron Kobe 09:13 nkech pls 09:13 PFM is a maybe 09:13 the rest, IMO, are fake 09:13 What do you mean "actually coded"? They all run a bot script lol 09:13 @MH that's what I mean :P 09:13 I have a bot script. PLS 09:13 Hypercane Bot and Baron Kobe run on the same script. :P 09:14 PFM, meh, he just records chat logs, has some commands, but meh. :p 09:14 And it isn't even their's lol 09:15 @SM pls 90% of the time it's just you chatting behind your bot account 09:15 Nkech pls I don't want this drama about his bot again 09:15 I'll tell you what's fake 09:16 Floyd 09:16 what are the winds for a megacane 09:16 Whats fake is how SnaggyBot goes "Beep bop. User is User and isn't a sock. :3 09:16 ;( 09:16 5000+ mph. @derp 09:17 @floyd okay 09:17 Hello (hi) 09:17 And I know some JavaScript, so pls 09:17 how about hypercane 09:17 500+ @Derp 09:17 I found the most massive "Quote Pyramid" ever 09:17 Ok 09:18 best storm ever 09:18 09:18 Hypercanes probably won't be possible until 2200, assuming the global warming trend continues 09:18 Money Hurricane Wrote, inside of Sassmaster 15 wrote, inside of Money Hurricane Wrote, inside of Sassmaster 15 wrote, inside of Money Hurricane Wrote, inside of Sassmaster 15 wrote, inside of Money Hurricane Wrote, inside of Sassmaster 15 wrote, inside of Money Hurricane Wrote, inside of Sassmaster 15 wrote, inside of Money Hurricane Wrote, inside of Sassmaster 15 wrote, inside of Money Hurricane Wrote, inside of Sassmaster 15 wrote, inside of Money Hurricane wrote, inside of AzureAzulCrash wrote. 09:18 If we have one, we should name it Thomas 09:18 What 09:18 No joke xD 09:18 global warming is fake but k 09:19 Brb 09:19 *chat dies* 09:20 @SM that's Gaston 09:20 in the image 09:20 yep :3 09:20 Thread:51461#435 09:20 I still want that version of 2016 that Bob said he'd make 09:20 With Matthew opening into a wave 09:20 :3 09:21 Hey Sass (hi) 09:21 Hi (hi) 09:22 hi Sassmaster 09:22 Hi (hi) 09:22 @MH you said hypercanes aren't possible till 2200? 09:23 unless Trump makes global warming accelerate faster 09:23 I said "probably aren't possible" 09:23 Lol yesh 09:23 yeah* 09:23 Hi Birthday Sassi 09:23 originally I had Katia in my 2041 season at 520 or so 09:23 Oh, Okay den 09:24 then to 580 09:24 He just left 09:24 thrn down to 400 09:24 and recently I moved it down to 315 09:24 315 I think is max intensity you can get in the type of conditions I have in my 2041 09:25 so Katia in my 2041 season is 315/780 09:25 :P 09:25 Chat ded 09:25 Nopw 09:25 *nope 09:25 > nopw 09:25 :3 09:25 silence fool 09:25 :3 09:26 make me 09:26 :3 09:26 i'm calling bowser to steal peach 09:26 K den Triggeredmeister666 09:26 inb4 >:( 09:27 (triggered) 09:27 meister 09:27 .(triggered) 09:27 666 09:27 Mario is the one (triggered) 09:27 wtf 09:27 Langauge 09:27 :) 09:27 derp pls 09:28 stop being backseat mod :3 09:28 langauge 09:28 a LAN gauge? 09:28 lol 09:28 Language? 09:28 For what 09:28 I was joking 09:28 He abbreviated the saying :P 09:28 :p 09:28 thats why I was joking 09:28 Local And Network gauge 09:28 who is more triggered 09:29 derp is 09:29 >:( I'm mad 09:29 good 09:29 :3 09:29 >:( >:( 09:29 :3 09:29 (triggered) 09:29 triggeredmeister666 09:31 IRL, that's actually bothering me 09:34 :3 2017 01 02